The present invention relates generally to molding eyeglass frame fronts to shape.
As is known, an eyeglass frame comprise a front including two rings or rims interconnected by a central bridge portion, each of the rings or rims being adapted to receive an ophthalmic lens, and two temple or side parts hinged to the front, the temple or side parts being provided with thickened portions or lugs for embedding knuckles.
When the eyeglass frame is made of synthetic organic material known as plastic, the front may be made by machining a plaquette or plate made of the plastic. But this is a relatively expensive method requiring skilled labor.